


Your Silence Says a Thousand Words

by PatientAndKind



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging and summaries, but I love him anyway, dan is a moody douche, danny is a nervous puff ball, first person POV, fluffy fluff, lil bit of angst, mature language yo, not that much tho i promise, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientAndKind/pseuds/PatientAndKind
Summary: Dan had been quiet lately. Too quiet for my liking.(Like I said, I suck at summaries.)





	Your Silence Says a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - Your Name
> 
> I don't write fluff often, so if this seems oddly put together, that's why. Feedback is much appreciated!

I hated it when Dan acted this way. He would just get into these moods where he wouldn’t talk. And to make things worse, the only person he wouldn’t talk to during these moods was me. He could carry a conversation with Arin for hours, but me? 

He just stayed silent. Whenever I asked him what was wrong he just uttered a “nothing” before slipping back into that quiet state. These moods would usually last an hour or two, three at the most, and then he’d be his happy self again.

But this time, the mood lasted all day. It started to scare me. I mean, Danny and I have been friends for years, and these moods only started a few months ago. Whenever I ask him about them, he just changes the subject or brushes me off. But this time, I’m going to find out.

It was late evening, about eight o’clock or so. Dan had just gotten back from the Grump Space, and was still in his mood. I had a plate of food out for him, which was still warm. I figured that if he wouldn’t accept rent from me, the least I could do would be to clean and cook.

“Hey Danny, I made your favorite dinner tonight. You hungry?” I asked somewhat cheerfully.

Dan shook his head and started to go through the hallway to his room, so I began to follow him.

“Jesus, not this shit again. What’s with these moods Dan? Why won’t you talk to me?” I ask.

He doesn’t answer, but tries to walk a bit faster. I slip around him and hold my arms to the walls, blocking him.

“Answer me, damn it!” I said, getting angry. “Do you want me to move out? Is that it?”

Dan hesitates for a few seconds, then shakes his head, eyes to the floor.

“Why can’t you just talk to me? We’ve been friends for years, why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” 

My eyes begin to burn with tears and I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

Dan still says nothing and tries to push past me.  
I bring my arms down in defeat.

“You know what? Fine, just, fucking fine. I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” I said, frustrated. “And make sure you eat, I didn’t cook your favorite for nothing.”

I begin to walk away, then I hear Dan turn around.

“(Y/N)."

I stop and face him, hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

Dan walks up to me, looks at me for a moment, and then kisses me.

At first, my eyes go wide with surprise. What the fuck is he doing?

His hands grip my upper arms so tightly, like he’s afraid I’m going to slip away. And I realize, I want this. I’ve loved Dan for a few years now, but when we moved in together, I pushed my feelings down as far as I could. That made everything a bit easier.

But now, my hands are resting at the back of his neck, and my lips move against his. He pulls away and let’s go of my arms.

“I’m not hungry right now, but I promise I’ll eat later tonight, okay?”

I nod dumbly.

With that, he goes to his room and shuts the door. I consider following him for a moment, but decide against it. Going to my room, locking the door, and overthinking seems like the better option.

But on the way to my room, I place my ear to his door, and hear something that breaks my heart. He’s crying. Not the whisper-y crying you do when you don’t want anyone to hear you, it’s the loud, pillow-muffled sobbing you can’t stop yourself from doing. I run to my room, lock the door, and sit on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest.

Why did he even kiss me? Was he just trying to shut me up? Or did he find out that I loved him and wanted to play a cruel joke? Why is he crying? Did I make him cry?

I lie down after a bit, a small headache creeping it’s way into my brain. Maybe this is some weird dream where I need to go to sleep in order to wake up. Yeah, that’s it. I’ll wake up tomorrow morning and Danny will be happy and ask me how I slept like he always does. And I’ll tell him about how on my dream he wouldn’t talk to me, kissed me, and then started crying. And he’d laugh and tell me that I always have the weirdest dreams. Yeah, that’s it. I just need to go to sleep.

 

Well, it’s three in the morning, and I still haven’t fallen asleep. I laid here, tried doing some breathing exercises, listened to some quiet music, but it’s no use. I’ve mentally slapped some sense into myself and know that this isn’t a dream. None of it is. Danny really does have moods of silence, he really did kiss me, and he really was crying.

There’s a soft knock at my door, and I quickly sit up.

“Come in.”

Dan tries the doorknob, but it’s locked.

“Shit, sorry. Hold on.” I say quietly, getting out of bed.

I lean over and unlock the door, Dan opens it, and walks inside.

“I, uh, I didn’t wake you up, did I?” He asks in a whisper.

“No,” I shake my head, but he probably can’t even see me with how dark it is. “No, I’ve been up for awhile.”

“Good. Well, not good, but good because I didn’t wake you up. Heh, ‘good’ sounds all weird now. Good good good.”

Dan sits next to me on my bed and I flick on my lamp.

“I’m glad to see you’re more talkative now.” I quip with a tired smile.

Dan looks to the floor again and clears his throat.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I’ve just kind of been at war with myself for a few months.”

“And that kiss?”

He lifts his head, and, for the first time in what feels like an eternity, looks me straight in the eyes.

“I’m not gonna apologize for that.”

His answer takes me completely aback, and I must look surprised, because he quickly adds, “unless you didn’t want me to kiss you.”

“I mean, I’m not gonna say I didn’t because you’re a pretty damn good kisser, but I’d at least like to know why.”

Danny tries to run a hand through his hair, but his ring finger gets caught in the mess of wild curls and I hold back a smile.

“You know me, I have insane commitment issues.” 

“That doesn’t really answer my question.”

“Just…let me finish.” He mumbles, running his fingers over my soft sheets. “I’ve been in love with you for what feels like for-fucking-ever and, I don’t know. I guess I was just trying to convince myself that I wasn’t because I know that you want a relationship and I knew I couldn’t give that to you, so I just tried to cut myself off and tried to make you hate me so you would move out before I went crazy.”

I give him a light punch in the arm, and he chuckles. I haven’t heard him laugh in person for so long, I’ve almost forgotten what it sounds like.

“I know, I know. It was a stupid idea. And tonight when you told my you’d leave, I realized I didn’t want you to. I didn’t know what else to do, so I just…kissed you.”

I’m silent for a moment.

“Well, now I see why you didn’t like college.”

Dan raises an eyebrow.

“It’s because you’re a fucking idiot.”

Dan throws his head back and begins to laugh. 

It’s loud and genuine, and it sounds like he’s been waiting to laugh his entire life. I begin to laugh too, and within minutes, we’re clutching our stomach with tears in our eyes, gasping for air because we just can’t stop laughing.

“That plan is….the stupidest thing….I’ve ever heard of!” I manage to say through my fit of giggling.

Our laughs slow from their gasping state to quiet snickers to the occasional chuckle, and I look at Dan. He’s smiling, and a few stray curls lean against his forehead.

“So, what do we do now?” I ask.

“Well, that depends. Do you love me?”

“Wow, are you this dumb all the time? Of course I do.”

Danny sighs and presses his lips together, thinking. 

“Maybe I could try this dating thing?”

I lay my hand on top of his and give a reassuring squeeze.

“Well go as slow as you want. I won’t pressure you Danny, if you want to try, I’ll help you.”

“Okay, as long as it’s with you, I don’t give two shits.”

“Wow, and they say chivalry is dead!” I laugh.  
Dan just shakes his head, smiling that stupid smile again.

He stands up to leave, but stops at the door, like he’s forgotten something.

“Um, guys usually kiss the girl ‘goodnight’, right?” He asks nervously, somewhat unsure of himself.

“Yeah, they usually do.”

“Alright then,” he says softly, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Danny.” I smile, my cheeks burning.

He nods and closes my door, and I lay down, turning my lamp off.

And for the first time in months, I slept through the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! This could maybe go somewhere, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you guys think! ♡
> 
> (I'll make it multi chapter just in case, 'kay?)


End file.
